In a networked environment such as the Internet, web publishers such as people or companies can provide information for display on web pages or other documents. The web pages can include text, video, or audio information provided by the entities via a web page server for display on the internet. Content providers, such as third party advertisers, can provide additional content for display on the web pages together with the information provided by the web publishers. A content selection server may select certain additional content to display on a rendering of a web page based on various factors including, e.g., content selection criteria associated with the content to be displayed. Thus, a person viewing a web page can access the information that is the subject of the web page, as well as selected third party content that may appear with the web page.